


papa found out he began to shout

by greenurr



Series: Single Parent Poe 'verse [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Good Dad Poe, Kid Fic, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenurr/pseuds/greenurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB gets hurt, and Kylo Ren makes his first appearance.</p><p>  <i>The second Poe opens up the office door he can hear BB sobbing. </i></p><p>  <i>“Oh, baby,” he says, and immediately rushes to her, kneeling down on the cot next to her and stroking her hair back from her face.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	papa found out he began to shout

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As always, hope you enjoy! And again, a huge thank you to my sister wannabequeen for betaing.
> 
> While BB does sustain a mild concussion in this fic, we don't see it, only the aftermath, and it really isn't that violent in the first place, so I chose not to use the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" warning. Please let me know if you think it should be put on, and I will do so.
> 
> The title is, as always, from a Simon and Garfunkel song, "Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard".

Poe doesn’t look at the number when he picks up the phone. It’s his work phone, which means that it’s probably somebody from another department, calling with a question.

“Poe Dameron, Resistance Industries,” he says.

“Hello, Mr. Dameron,” says a calm, smooth voice in a British accent. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m the principal of Jakku Elementary and Middle School. I’m calling about your daughter, Belinda.”

Poe’s heart immediately leaps into his throat. “Is BB okay?” he asks.

“Mr. Dameron, BB has sustained a head injury while at recess. She has a slight concussion. Normally it would be the school nurse calling to let you know, but I thought it would be better that I do so, under these circumstances.”

“What circumstances?” Poe demands.

“BB was hurt when she was pushed off of a swing by Ben Organa-Solo. I do understand that his mother, Leia Organa, is your employer?” Poe’s heart sinks into his stomach.

“Yes, she is,” he says.

“Well, we’ll all be meeting at a later point to discuss this, but I think it best now that you make your way here, to school. While she only has a minor concussion, the nurse recommends that you pick her up and take her to the hospital to be checked out.”

“Who’s with her now?” asks Poe.

“The school nurse, and her teacher, Mr.—”

Poe nods, and doesn’t say anything else before he hangs up. It’s enough to know that Finn is with her. He hurriedly pushes his laptop into his bag, grabs his keys, and runs out the door.

When he gets to the school ten minutes later, huffing slightly from having sprinted from the parking lot to the nurse’s office, Finn is pacing outside the door. When he sees Poe he sighs in relief and pulls him closer to kiss him, quickly, before seeming to realize they’re at school and putting a few feet in between them.

“How is she?” asks Poe.

“She’s okay,” Finn says. “She’s crying a lot, and seems more confused than anything. It was so awful though, I couldn’t hold her because of school rules. I’m just not allowed to touch a student like that, at least while we’re on school property. But she didn’t understand, and she was too confused for me to explain why I could only sit next to her but not touch her, she just cried and cried. Eventually I thought it would be better if I left.”

“I’m gonna—” Poe says, and points towards the door.

“Yeah, go, go,” says Finn. “I need to head back to my class, but I am coming home as soon as the bell rings, okay?” He pauses, and then claps a hand on Poe’s shoulder, turns away.

The second Poe opens up the office door he can hear BB sobbing.

“Oh, baby,” he says, and immediately rushes to her, kneeling down on the cot next to her and stroking her hair back from her face.

“Daddy,” she whimpers, and starts sobbing even harder. He knows that sometimes when she’s upset and she sees him, she cries harder from the relief of him being there, but when it doesn’t let up, he gets worried.

“The uncontrollable crying is something that happens sometimes with concussions, especially with children,” says a kind voice from behind him. He turns around and sees a woman whom he assumes to be the school nurse.

“Okay,” he says, out of his depth. While BB has had bumps and bruises aplenty, she’s never been seriously ill or hurt. He doesn’t entirely know what to do. The nurse lays a cool hand on his shoulder, and he’s reminded of Rey’s hands, how they’re always cold. It calms him down, a little bit.

“You need to take her to the ER,” says the nurse. “Tell them she’s a child with a minor concussion. You might need to wait a little while, but they’ll get to you eventually. They’ll check her out. As far as I can tell she’ll probably be fine in a few hours, and going to the hospital is just a precaution, but it’s best to be safe. I’ve tested her for memory loss and it doesn’t seem to be present, but they’ll check again at the hospital just to be sure. Don’t let her fall asleep, and she might—”

BB turns her head and retches onto the floor.

“—vomit,” finishes the nurse, reaching already for a roll of paper towels.

“I’m sorry,” BB says, still crying.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” says the nurse, as she gently dabs at BB’s mouth with a paper towel. “It happens all the time, every day, no problem.”

“It’s not your fault, baby,” says Poe, as he gathers BB up into his arms. She rests her head against his shoulder, tired but still sobbing quietly.

“You’re being very brave, sweets,” says the nurse, smoothing BB’s hair back. The nurse then turns her attention to Poe. “Be careful driving. I know you want to get her to the hospital as fast as possible, but it does no good to either of you to get into a car crash.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, and the nurse opens the door for him as he carries BB out of the office.

The drive to the hospital is torture. It’s only about twenty minutes, but combined with trying as hard as he can not to speed, trying to comfort BB while she’s strapped into her booster seat, BB’s constant crying, and Poe having to almost yell at BB to keep her awake, it’s easily the worst car ride of his life.

Finally they get to the hospital, and Poe rushes as he carries BB inside. He goes up to the woman behind the counter at the ER station.

“Name?” asks the woman, not looking up from her computer.

“I’m Poe Dameron, this is Belinda Dameron,” he says, holding BB close. “She has a concussion.”

“How old is she?” asks the woman. She sounds supremely bored, and it is riling Poe up. Before he can say anything, BB gives a long sniff.

“I just turned seven,” BB says, wobbly.

The woman looks up from her computer, then, and smiles at BB. “Thanks, honey,” she says. “We’ll be with you in a second.”

Poe goes to sit down, with BB cuddled in his lap. He watches people go in, and people come out, and holds her as he waits. She doesn’t seem to want to talk, for once, so he doesn’t say anything, but she’s stopped crying. She just sticks her nose into his neck and breathes quietly. He jiggles his leg a few times to keep her awake when her breathing starts slowing into sleep.

After about forty minutes, a nurse comes and gets them from the waiting room, brings them to a bed with a doctor standing next to it.

“Poe and Belinda Dameron?” he asks, his voice deep and melodic.

Poe nods. The doctor reaches out to shake his hand, and Poe puts BB down on the bed before he takes it. She tips over and sighs as her head hits the pillow.

“I’m Dr. Windu,” says the man, and turns his attention to BB. He checks her pupil dilation and memory, along with her balance and her depth perception.

“Just a minor concussion,” says Dr. Windu. “She’ll be fine. Get her home and let her sleep it off. Her brain is already healing itself, so there’s no worry of it getting worse as she sleeps. Maybe let her stay home from school tomorrow.” Dr. Windu looks up from his chart, and smiles at Poe. “Kids are resilient. She’ll be fine, Mr. Dameron.”

BB yawns and reaches up, just like she did when she was a baby and wanted to be picked up. “Let’s go home, Daddy, I’m sleepy,” she says.

“Alright,” he says, and picks her up. “Home again, home again, jiggity jig.”

BB giggles. “That’s silly,” she says, and is asleep by the time he’s buckling her into the car.

When he pulls up to the apartment, he sees Rey’s motorcycle in the driveway. Rey is in the hallway nearly the second he opens the front door.

“How is she?” she demands, and then winces as she notices BB is sleeping against Poe’s shoulder. “How is she?” Rey asks again, whispering.

“Mild concussion,” Poe whispers back, juggling his keys and BB. Rey takes BB from him, with little more than a snort from BB, and he closes the door. “What are you doing in my apartment?” he asks.

“Finn called me, stupid. I closed up the garage and came home as soon as I heard.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Of course I should have,” says Rey, walking into BB’s bedroom and laying her down on her airplane bed. It isn’t until they’ve tiptoed out, shut the door, and are each sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of herbal tea that Rey asks, “What happened?”

“Finn didn’t tell you when he called?” asks Poe, taking a careful sip of his tea. He was doubtful when Rey first made it instead of coffee, but he’s so jittery he can’t imagine drinking anything with caffeine.

“Finn didn’t know what happened, only that BB got hurt. He wasn’t on recess duty today.”

“Ben Organa-Solo pushed her off the swing so hard she got a concussion,” says Poe, staring into his tea.

“Jesus Christ,” says Rey, covering her mouth.

“So now I’m going to have to go into a meeting with his mom, who is, coincidentally, my boss,” says Poe.

“She and the principal, Kenobi, are close, too. He’s Ben’s godfather, the kid is named after him. Plus Finn is BB’s teacher, so he’ll probably be there, too.”

“Great, my boss, my boyfriend, and this kid’s godfather all in one room together, hashing it out. I love it. Oh, and you’re Leia’s dead husband’s protégée. God, this town is so fucking incestuous.” Poe lets out a bitter laugh. Then he sighs, and takes Rey’s hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned Han.”

“No, it’s okay,” she says, and squeezes his hand. “It’s been a hard day.”

“You can say that again.”

“You know we’ll be behind you, me and Finn, no matter what.”

“Of course,” says Poe. “And realistically, I’m sure it’ll all be very civil. I know Leia. I respect Leia, she’s a wonderful boss. But I can’t ignore the fact that she’s a very powerful woman in this town, and that I am her employee, going into a situation in which this principal has serious personal ties with her. And that she lost her husband, what, four months ago? That her son just lost his father.”

Rey squeezes his hand again.

“I don’t really think it’s going to go bad,” says Poe. “I just worry that it is.”

***

The meeting is scheduled for the day BB goes back to school. Poe hadn’t even had to ask for time off, Leia had just sent him a short email telling him she would see him at the conference.

BB is her usual, cheery self when he drops her off at school.

“The next time I see that stupid Ben, I’m gonna punch him!” she says, shadow boxing her way down the hallway.

“Don’t use the ‘s’ word,” says Poe, even though he secretly agrees with her. “And no punching.”

“I’m gonna punch him with my words!” exclaims BB, finishing her pretend boxing match with a spinning jump. She motions for Poe to lean down, and when he does, she pecks him on the cheek. “Bye, Daddy!” she says, and makes a beeline for CP and Rodney.

Poe lingers at the door until Finn sees him. When Finn does, he rushes over to Poe.

“Hey,” he says, stopping short of kissing Poe, but only barely.

“Hey,” says Poe.

“I’m so sorry I can’t go into the meeting with you,” says Finn.

“It’s okay, you have to teach,” says Poe.

“God, I really want to kiss you.” Finn pouts.

Poe laughs, then peeks behind Finn’s shoulder at the class. No one is looking at them, and so Poe rubs a thumb over Finn’s lips. “Later,” he says.

“You’re going to need some stress relief,” says Finn, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t, I need to go face my boss and the school principal in just a minute,” says Poe, laughing a little. Finn always makes him feel so much better.

Finn leans in to whisper in Poe’s ear. “I brought the plug to work. I’ll put it in at lunchtime. That way I’ll be ready for you to fuck me by the time you come home.”

Poe grabs at Finn’s wrist, hard. “Fuck you,” Poe hisses, and Finn laughs.

“Get home early, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to wait,” he says, and draws away.

Luckily, when faced with what lies behind the principal’s door, Poe’s boner wilts faster than it ever has before in his life.

When Principal Kenobi’s assistant leads him it, Leia is already there, cutting off the conversation and rising to her feet. Principal Kenobi follows her, and reaches out a hand to shake.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he says. “We talked on the phone.”

“Yes,” says Poe, reaching over the desk to shake his hand. “Sorry I hung up on you.”

“Please, don’t worry about that,” says Principal Kenobi.

Leia reaches out her hand as if they’d never met before. Poe takes it.

“Poe,” she says.

“Ms. Organa,” he says, and she winces, just slightly.

They all sit down.

“Well, I’m sure we all know why we’re here,” says Principal Kenobi, folding his hands on his desk.

Poe and Leia both nod.

“There is little use in going over the past, so we must look to the future,” Principal Kenobi continues. “When you walked in, Mr. Dameron, Leia—that is, Ms. Organa and I were just discussing organizing weekly meetings for Ben with Maz Katana, the school’s guidance counselor. I do believe you are familiar with her?”

Poe nods, even as his heart sinks to the floor. So that’s it, then. Just weekly meetings with the guidance counselor, no punishment at all. His daughter had to go to the hospital, cried for hours straight, and that little twerp gets off with nothing.

“Ben has, of course, been suspended, effective immediately after he pushed your daughter off the swing,” says Principal Kenobi, either not noticing or politely ignoring Poe’s despair.

“Oh,” says Poe, surprised. “For how long?”

“Two weeks,” answers Leia.

“Ms. Organa is also ready and willing to pay any hospital or doctor’s bills incurred, either at the incident or from follow up doctor’s appointments,” says Principal Kenobi.

“No, it’s okay, she doesn’t—you don’t have to pay. It was only a minor concussion, there’s no follow up appointments. And,” Poe shrugs, looking over at Leia. “My job has good health insurance. The copay at the hospital was only twenty bucks.”

“Well, then, I’ll pay that twenty bucks,” says Leia, and a little bit of a smile comes into her eyes.

“Are these terms acceptable to you, Mr. Dameron? Ms. Organa?” asks Principal Kenobi.

“Yes, thank you,” says Poe.

“To me, as well,” says Leia.

“Alright, then, thank you very much,” says Principal Kenobi, and Poe and Leia get up and walk out of the principal’s office together.

They walk down the hall in silence, and it isn’t until the sun hits their faces as they go out to the parking lot that Leia says anything.

“Poe, I’m so sorry,” she says, her voice a little wobbly. He never noticed, before, all the new line she’s gotten in her face since Han died. “If this isn’t enough, if you want to, to, take this into the legal system—”

“No, no, are you kidding?” asks Poe, horrified. “You just lost your husband. Your son just lost his father. And I’m going to sue you? C’mon, Leia, you know me better than that.”

Leia smiles. “You called me by my first name,” she says.

Poe shrugs, and scratches the back of his head. “If you ever need anything, for us to come over and help, or anything, you know we’re always here,” he says.

“Poe,” Leia says, and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You are a very, very good man.”

“Well, I try,” says Poe. They stare at each other for a little while, before Leia smiles.

“Enough of this, let’s go back to work,” she says.

***

When Poe gets home that evening, it’s to a dark and nearly silent house. Nearly silent, except the sound of a bed creaking, and short, punchy little moans coming from the bedroom. When walks down the hall and sees what’s going on, he drops his bag on the floor.

Finn is on all fours at the foot of the bed, facing the door. Rey is behind him, her harness around her hips, fucking into Finn with hard little jabs. Every time she thrusts in, Finn lets out a sharp little moan.

“BB’s at Rodney’s,” says Rey, at the same time that Finn says, “I got tired of waiting.”

Rey smoothes a hand down Finn’s back and slows her thrusts down to a stop. “You want to fuck him?”

“Yeah,” Poe rasps, and Rey grasps Finn’s hips and pulls out to a long groan from Finn. Poe rips off his suit as Rey rolls the condom off the dildo attached to the harness, puts a new one on. Poe raises his eyebrows as he looks at the dildo. It’s not the biggest one Rey has that fits into this particular harness, but it is close.

“He was so impatient,” says Rey. “I needed something that would shut him up.”

Poe grins as he takes Rey’s place behind Finn, and grins even wider as he sees the bright pink plug and lube on the bedside table. Finn and Rey aren’t the only ones who can be mean, he thinks.

Poe leans down to kiss Finn’s hole, opening his mouth and swirling his tongue, tasting the lube and condom, Finn’s skin. He does that as he reaches for the supplies on the bedside table, coating the plug again in lube, getting it slick. Then, as he draws his mouth away, he replaces it with the plug, pushing the wide part into Finn as Finn groans out. As it bottoms out, Poe grasps his cock in one hand and starts jerking it.

“Isn’t that pretty?” Poe asks, as he digs his thumb into the base of the plug.

“Do you mind if I fuck his mouth?” asks Rey, standing at the end of the bed, tapping at Finn’s lips lightly with the new-condom covered dildo.

“Oh, please do,” says Poe, obliging. Rey and Poe smile at each other, predatory, as Finn sighs and takes Rey into his mouth.

“Yeah, come on,” she says, and immediately begins to shallowly thrust into Finn’s mouth. Watching the way Finn’s body rocks back and forth with her thrusts, Poe gets impatient with playing with the plug, and pulls it slowly out of Finn. He rubs some lube on his cock, and just to be sure, squirts some directly onto Finn's hole, smiling again as Finn whines around the silicon cock in his mouth.

“Is it cold?” Poe asks, not expecting an answer as he lines up with Finn’s hole and pushes in. If the lube was cold, it doesn’t matter, because Finn is hot and tight. Poe groans, and immediately begins to fuck Finn, hard.

Rey lines up with his thrusts, moving in as Poe moves out. Finn is letting out shocky little whines, gurgling when Rey thrusts in too deep.

“Aw, look at him,” Rey says, bringing a finger down to Finn’s face and then bringing it up again so the bit of moisture catches the light. “He’s crying.”

“Poor baby,” says Poe, and even thought it kills him, he slows down. “Maybe we should go slower?” he asks.

Rey grins as they come to a stop, both pushed in as far into Finn as they can go. “Maybe we should stop,” she says.

Finn whines and bucks, and Poe drags his hands up and back down Finn’s sides to quiet him, shushing him like he does to BB when she has a bad dream. He knows what it’s like to be in Finn’s place, stuck in between two people with no power, able to do nothing as they control his body, and he figures it’s time Finn got a little bit of his own medicine.

Poe slides out slowly and then slams back in, pushing Finn further onto Rey’s cock, hearing him choke.

“C’mon, baby,” says Rey, making eye contact with Poe over Finn’s body. “You can go ahead and come.”

Poe groans, and jackrabbits into Finn. At some point, Rey removes herself from Finn’s mouth, because Finn gets louder, and starts talking. It’s the stream of, “Fuck, please, fuck me Poe, please, I love it, I love you, fuck me, Poe, yeah, fuck, I love you,” that finally pushes Poe over the edge, grasping hard at Finn’s hips as he grinds in once, twice, a third time, and comes inside Finn, both of them letting out a long, drawn out groan.

Poe falls back onto the bed, and Finn gets pushed next to him, Rey unbuckling her harness even as she climbs on top of Finn.

“That was pretty good stress relief, huh?” asks Finn, grinning, and then groans as Rey sinks down onto him. She’s so wet Poe can see it dripping down her thighs, slicking Finn’s cock. He can practically see her clit through her folds she’s so turned on, and Poe kneels up to gather up her hair with one hand, kissing her as the other hand goes down to rub at her hard little nub.

“Yeah, baby, come on, I love you, Rey, come on,” says Finn, as he thrusts up into her. She freezes completely and bites Poe’s lip, hard, as she comes. Then she sighs and starts up again, slowly moving up and down on Finn’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” says Finn, and Poe smiles into Rey’s mouth.

“Go ahead,” he says, breaking off. At his words, Finn groans and comes in Rey, sighs as she pulls off of him.

They all settle in together, Finn leaning his head on Poe’s chest, Rey lounging over Finn’s broad back. There are a few moments of settling, nuzzling and rubbing, before Rey speaks.

“We never asked you how your meeting went,” she says.

“I’m assuming it went well because you had sex with us, instead of crying,” says Finn.

“I mean, it’s not too late for the crying,” says Poe. “It went okay, though, really. Ben is getting suspended for two weeks, and when he gets back he’s going to weekly meetings with the guidance counselor.”

Finn nods his head. “Maz is intense, she’ll sort him out,” he says.

“How’s Leia?” asks Rey.

“Leia is—” Poe sighs. “Honestly, I’m worried about Leia. She’s strong, but she’s running a company and raising a son alone. I doubt she’s had time for grief.”

“We’ll go over,” says Finn. “Go and clean, cook, sit and listen, whatever she needs.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” says Poe, reaching over to play with Rey’s hair. She hums.

“I'll look after Ben, try to talk to him," says Rey.

"You sure?" asks Poe. "I don't think he's listening to anyone right now, not even his mom."

"Can't hurt to try," says Rey.

"If we bring BB over, I'll stay with her. I'll keep them away from each other, so no one gets hurt," says Finn.

Poe is all of the sudden choked up, by how good the people in his life are, by how much they all love each other. It feels like family.

"Sounds like a plan," he says, and reaches up to turn off the light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful, beautiful readers. As always, thank you so much for reading. You have no idea what your hits, kudos, and comments meant to me, really. 
> 
> So, as always, feel free to comment and kudos!


End file.
